triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience
The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience is a virtual reality game created by Fazbear Entertainment and developed by Silver Parasol Games to hide the Animatronic rumors. It is the main setting of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Description The game canonically was released to conceal unsatisfactory objects concerning the vandal stories spread by some "complete lunatic". However, while these stories were said to be scary have been reformatted to be funny and distributed for entertainment, as mentioned by HandUnit. Locations and Areas Intro Sequence (Ride) The Intro Sequence ride is played when the game is first started, but it can be played again upon pressing the "Intro Sequence" button. The intro sequence introduces HandUnit welcoming the player in such ways and rumors in the Fazbear universe anf also giving a brief summary of the Fazbear Virtual Experience. The ride also shows multiple photographs concerning the rumors of it, such as the Animatronics and Locations. After the summary is given, the player is then presented with a vitrual liability waiver which the player must agree to in order to continue. The waiver reads as it follows: ---- Level Selection Hub The Level Select menu allows the player to select seven gameplay segments with multiple minigames, the gameplay segments lists as: * FNaF 1 * FNaF 2 * FNaF 3 * Dark Rooms * Parts and Service * Dark Rooms * Night Terrors ---- Blacklight Switch/Selection Hub The Blacklight Switch switches the game between the normal level selection menu and the Blacklight menu. The Blacklight menu contains a revised Level Select with altered and/or more difficult levels. Blacklight Mode, along with the levels accessed from this version of Level Select, have a blacklight color scheme which is present everywhere with the exception in the Tape Room and the Gallery. After being unlocked, the Tape Room can only be accessed from the Blacklight Menu by interacting with the glitching cassette player on top of the Faz Token counter. ---- Halloween Switch/Selection Hub The Halloween Switch allows the player to enter the Curse of Dreadbear gameplay. The Halloween selection hub is located at a graveyard filled with multiple graves, pumpkins, decayed trees, jack-o'-lanterns and metal bars. The levels contained in the menu were either redecorated from the original or completely new ones. ---- Showtime Button As of today, the means of activating the Showtime button has no functionality and yet to be found out in a future update. It seems the feature has not been fully implemented yet due to behind the scenes issues. ---- The Gallery After finishing the Pizza Party level, The Gallery button will appear and can be pressed to access the Gallery. The player is then taken to a round stage with a selection of characters on the right (Base characters) and on the left (Characters added over updates). By pressing the button, an animatronic's model from the game will appear on stage Trivia *A few days after the early access coverage on YouTube, around May 22, 2019, the Blacklight Switch was disabled with an "Out of Order" sign, which effectively locked the beta testers out of the harder levels and from listening to more tapes. This was to prevent further spoilers, as one of the YouTubers went too far into the game. Category:Help Wanted